1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the design and construction of a manual blender.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, the domestic mixers or blenders can be generally distinguished into two types of manual ones and electric-powered ones. The manual mixer or blender includes a vessel and a fork for beating the materials contained in the vessel to a paste or the like, and it is labor consuming in operation. The mixers or blenders of electric power are popular due to their easy operations, yet it is useless without electricity.